Your Eyes
by SemiLovez
Summary: Será que ninguém estava realmente interessado na herança de Rosalinda? Ou será apenas um truque, esperar até que "a poeira baixe" para que o furto aconteça com misteriosidade? Misteriosidade? Não para ela. Para ela, o roubo estaria transbordando toda a sua iniquidade, adquirida em anos. Mas quem era ela?
1. Prólogo

1953.

Em um dos últimos reinos onde a Monarquia ainda permanece, Miguel Afonso Fiore III era o único herdeiro ao trono após a morte de seu tio. Nomeado rei aos 37 anos, presencia a grande tragédia de sua amada esposa, Anelize Montoya Fiore, ser vítima de uma impiedosa febre amarela, deixando apenas a única filha do casal, Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore. Após alguns anos, mesmo com o mínimo avanço da mídia, é divulgado que, ao morrer, Anelize deixou uma grande herança para a filha, algo muito valioso. A notícia foi espalhada à cidade local. Mais tarde, rumores afirmavam que a única capaz de chegar à herança seria a própria garota, Rosalinda, o que trousse imensas preocupações ao rei em relação à segurança da filha, que muitos afirmavam estar segura. Anos depois, a notícia havia sido praticamente esquecida... Será que ninguém estava realmente interessado na herança de Rosalinda? Ou será apenas um truque, esperar até que "a poeira baixe" para que o furto aconteça com misteriosidade?

Misteriosidade? Não para ela. Para ela, o roubo estaria transbordando toda a sua iniquidade, adquirida em anos. Mas quem era ela?


	2. Chapter 1

**Alexandra**

Philip é o mais próximo que eu posso chamar de família, ou o mais próximo de alguém que eu posso ter gratidão por me "criar", afinal, família é praticamente sinônimo de amor, e amor é algo que eu não tenho dentro de mim. Philip é meu tio paterno e o homem que resolveu me adotar após a morte do meu pai. Minha mãe morreu ao dar a luz e meu pai, segundo Philip, morreu em um incêndio na propriedade que morávamos na época. Eu não me lembro do acontecimento. Philip tinha mais um irmão, o que costumava me estuprar, David. Quando descobriu sobre os estupros, expulsou-o de casa. Eu deveria ter cerca de 13 ou 14 anos. Hoje tenho 18. Apenas pela satisfação de meu tio, obedeço a suas ordens.

Hoje viemos à festa na praça central da cidade, para comemorar o aniversario de 14 anos da princesa Rosalinda, a filha do Rei. Não sei o motivo, mais Philip tem se interessado muito por essa garota nos últimos meses. Só pode ser pela herança da pirralha, que provavelmente deve ser uma daquelas garotas nojentas e mimadas.

- Hey, Alexandra, aquela garota é a princesa.

Philip disse no meu ouvido apontando para um palanque que havia no centro, onde se encontrava uma garota sentada ao lado de um homem que aparentava ter 39 ou 40 anos.

Ela usava um vestido rodado, mesclado de azul celeste e azul turquesa. Sua pele parecia porcelana pelo tom de brancura e suas bochechas tinham um tom rosado natural, talvez pelo frio de setembro e a pouca roupa que usava. Philip me puxou para mais perto do palanque, onde pude perceber melhor a imensa beleza da garota, apesar da pouca idade. Por um momento os orbes de seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e pude notar a cor inovadora. Era de um tom Ametista. Chamava atenção pela sua pele albina e seus cabelos escuros em um tom chocolate. Seus lábios eram avermelhados e convidativos. Eu estava quase em um estado hipnótico. Uma das pessoas dentre a multidão esbarrou em mim e me fez despertar dos meus pensamentos. Continuei olhando para a garota, mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo Philip tocou em meu braço como uma forma de chamar minha atenção.

- É uma garota encantadora, não?

Pude notar o desejo em seus olhos e por um minuto um sentimento de raiva cresceu dentro de mim ao ver a cena de meu tio interessado em uma garota de 14 anos.

- Sim, ela deve ser desejada por muitas pessoas deste reino.

- Qualquer homem se sentiria honrado com uma doce criatura dessas ao seu lado.

- Não apenas homens.

Após alguns segundos pude perceber o que acabara de pronunciar, o que estava pensando? Tenho certeza que meu tio percebeu os meus pensamentos de baixo nível.

- Entendo

Ele disse me olhando de um jeito esquisito. Pude perceber o olhar malicioso que jogou sobre mim. Mesmo considerando meu tio alguém quase especial, após meus 15 ou 16 anos, percebi suas segundas intenções. Ele seria incapaz de fazer algo contra mim à força, mais se eu desse uma chance tenho certeza que ele faria algo, sempre o ouvia dizer sobre o quanto eu era bonita e tinha um corpo esbelto. Simplesmente o ignorava.

O rei Miguel Afonso tomou a frente do palanque, ainda acompanhado por seus homens, que garantiam sua segurança, e começou o seu discurso, agradecendo o apoio que teve do povo de sua cidade após o falecimento da sua esposa. Todos podiam perceber a expressão da princesa. Ao ouvir o pai tocar no assunto, ela logo abaixou a cabeça e fitou algo na plateia, enquanto o pai continuava a agradecer a todos por comparecerem e convidava todos os presentes ali para comemorar o décimo quarto aniversário de Rosalinda em um jantar mais tarde em sua casa. Após os aplausos da plateia que se encontrava naquele local, foi formada uma fila ao encontro de onde a garota estava sentada, para oferecer-lhe parabéns por mais um ano de vida, fila na qual eu entrei junto ao meu tio.

- Não faça nada de imprudente, apenas deseje feliz décimo quarto ano de vida à garota.

Ele disse em um tom exclamativo, provavelmente alertando-me pelo jeito como a pequena cidade me via. Sempre me julgavam como vulgar e em casos de muitos assassinatos me culpavam pelo simples fato de eu andar armada em quase todos os momentos. Mas os rumores estavam cada vez menos expostos, já que eu e meu tio tínhamos mudado para um lugar um tanto quanto distante. O castelo e suas redondezas ficavam na entrada da cidade. O que chamava atenção nesse reino era o seu imenso e bem cuidado pomar, e próximo dali encontrava-se nosso novo lar, onde provavelmente ninguém nos encontraria.

A fila se encontrava cada vez menor e eu cada vez mais próxima, até que chegou a vez de Philip. Ele pegou a pequena mão da garota, ajoelhou-se sobre apenas um joelho, e, olhando em seus olhos como se fosse devorá-la, depositou um beijo na mão da menina.

- Parabéns por mais um ano de vida, é uma honra.

A garotinha apenas o olhou e, certamente percebendo seu olhar, acenou com a cabeça.

- Obrigada.

Philip soltou sua mão e andou em passos lentos para distante dali, dando espaço para mim. Diferente do resto das pessoas da fila, estar ali não era uma honra pra mim, por isso iria agir naturalmente, afinal, o que uma garota pré-adolescente poderia fazer de mal?

- Parabéns...

Mas não pude me contentar com uma misera palavra.

- Você fica linda de azul.

A garota abriu um sorriso um tanto quanto bonito e hipnotizador, em minha opinião.

- Obrigada, tenho certeza que a senhora também ficaria muito bela de azul.

Apenas abri um sorriso de lado, algo que há um tempo não fazia. Ela se referia a mim como se eu fosse uma dama, isso tinha seu tom engraçado. Philip encarou-me com uma cara de desprezo, certamente não havia gostado do meu comentário para a garota.

- O comentário foi desnecessário

Ele falou enquanto continuava a andar para perto de uma carruagem que se encontrava ali.

- Aonde vamos?

- Ao jantar de comemoração

- O que deseja fazer com vossas presenças no local?

Philip olhou para os dois lados, percebeu que muitos ainda estavam ao redor do palanque onde a garota se encontrava e me puxou para trás de uma árvore.

- Nós precisamos da garota, não questione minhas ordens e minhas ações.

Velho escroto dos infernos, ele já tinha seus 45 anos, em uma munição eu acabava com ele. Mas o que ele quis dizer com "precisamos da garota"?

- Você vai sequestrar a garota?

- Não. Você vai.

- O que?

- Qual o seu problema? Esta com alguma deficiência auditiva? Sabe o quanto a herança dela vale?

- Eu me recuso a fazer mal a ela.

- Por quê? Você está com pena dela? Acha que se um dia ela olhasse pra você ela sentiria piedade? Você deve obedecer minhas ordens, entendeu?

Ele disse apontando o dedo na minha cara, mas não gritando. Ele quase cochichava, para não chamar atenção.

- Entendeu?

Perguntou um pouco mais alterado. Engoli toda a raiva que subira no meu sangue e respirei fundo.

- Sim. Não estou com dó da garota, mas ela é a filha do rei. Não vai ser um trabalho fácil.

- Não vai ser difícil mantê-la conosco, a parte difícil será o sequestro, mas você cuidará disso.


	3. Chapter 2

Chegamos ao castelo central onde a família aguardava. Nada daquilo me interessava, mas já que teria que sequestrar a garota isso seria necessário. Gostaria de saber o real plano de Philip, ele não era tão ganancioso ao ponto de sequestrar uma garota só por dinheiro. Eu não queria ter que sequestra-la, ela parece tão doce... Deuses, o que estou pensando? É só uma garota, a mataria sem esforço.

O jantar foi servido em uma daquelas mesas triunfais. O rei ficou sentado na ponta, ao lado um de seus guardas, e sentada à sua direita, a garota. Após o jantar todos foram para um salão dançar e festejar, ou seja, beber e pular ao ritimo de musicas. Eu nao aguentaria aquilo. Procurei a garota com o olhos mas não a encontrei. Desistindo dessa "diversão", fui para fora do castelo onde se encontrava o esplêndido pomar do castelo. Me perdi admirando aquele local, era muito grande e havia poucas trilhas, mas muitas frutas. Mesmo após o jantar ainda estava claro, dando para ver como haveria uma boa colheita nos próximos meses. Um barulho de algo correndo entre arbustos e uma fina e delicada voz me tiraram dos meus pensamentos.

– Droga, é melhor eu...

Me aproximei ao perceber que se tratava da princesa. Sim, Rosalinda. Ela estavam com seu vestido sujo de terra, havia algumas folhas em seu cabelo e alguns arranhões em seu pescoço. Lembrando do motivo de estar aqui, resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade e agir antes que ela saisse correndo.

– Você está bem?

– Ah sim, estou. - Ela respondeu sem graça. - Alguém mandou você me procurar?

- Na verdade não. Eu só estava andando.

- Não deveria estar no salão aproveitando a comemoração?

- Acho que posso te perguntar o mesmo.

Ela encarou os meus olhos e eu encarei os delas. Como era possível ela ter olhos tão expressivos? Rapidamente, ela olhou para baixo e suas bochechas que pareciam porcelanas coraram.

- Então você é tímida... - Disse sem pensar.

- Por que achas isso?

- Corou apenas em olhar para meus olhos.

- Não fiquei com vergonha de você! - Disse indignada, mas depois falou em um tom bem mais baixo. - Achei que você tem belos... belos olhos.

Ela olhou para cima me encarando novamente e deu o sorriso mais hipnótico que já pude ver. Sorri de volta ela olhou para a direita, olhou para mim de novo e saiu correndo, ainda sorrindo. Fiquei abobada por um tempo, mas depois lembrei do que teria de fazer. Gritei seu nome e ela parou e me encarou.

- Hey, não me largue aqui, não sei andar nessas redondezas. Você parece conhecer bem esta parte do... -

- Da masmorra? - Observei seu sorriso ser substituído por uma expressão séria.

- Masmorra?

- Sim, masmorra. Eu ando bastante por aqui, mas... Não conte às pessoas da realeza, porque eu passo a tarde toda andando por aqui e eles nunca sabem onde me encontrar. Isso é bom, porque assim eles acabam não sentindo minha falta e não me dando ordens, aulas e essas coisas...

- Enquanto você esta aqui eles não sentem sua falta?

Ingênua, uma garota completamente ingênua, era isso que ela era.

- Aham. - E novamente, sorriso de forma angelical. - Mas é melhor eu voltar, porque podem estar me procurando, já que já passou das 17:00 hrs.

- Claro, posso acompanhar você se você quiser companhia.

- Obrigada. - Exibiu mais uns de seus lindos sorrisos.

Eu agarraria essa garota se pudesse, apenas por diversão, porque sou fria de mais para ter algum sentimento por alguém, principalmente por ela, por mais que ela não pareça aquela garota mimada e chata que eu imaginava, até porque...

- Você não é a garota da moinha? - Ela disse, Me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Han?

- A garota da moinha. É você, não é?

- Garota da moinha? Não sei se sou eu. - Tentei ser simpática abrindo um sorriso pra ela e ela correspondeu com outro. Mas, que diabos é "garota da moinha"? - Por que garota da moinha?

- Não sei ao certo, mas em uma das missas de domingo o padre disse ao meu pai sobre uma bela moça latina que morava perto da moinha, mas que se mudou...

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Bom, eu sou latina e morava ao lado de uma moinha... O que mais ele disse?

- Disse que a garota andava armada e tinha prazer em ver sangue, dor e sofrimento. - Pausou e percebi sua expressão assustada. - E que essa moça vive em pecado durante todo seu cotiadiano.

Rosalinda me olhou apreensiva. Não resisti e dei uma gargalhada, o que eu acho que a assustou. Ela me olhou confusa e depois deu um sorriso debochado.

- Prazer, sou a garota da moinha. - Disse sarcástica.

- Prazer, sou Rosalinda.

- Sim, disso eu sei. Acho que todos do reino sabem.

Rosalinda abaixou o olhar e logo em seguida a cabeça, olhou para o céu como se procurando algo e olhou para mim novamente.

- Acho melhor eu ir para meus aposentos.

Era como se a princesa do inicio do nosso diálogo fosse se perdendo as poucos e quando eu a lembrei sobre ser "Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore" ela simplesmente voltasse a se reprimir, como se quando fosse lembrada tivesse que dar boa noite a sua terra do nunca.

- Eu também estava voltando para casa.

- Adeus, foi um... foi um prazer.

Ela me olhou aprenciva e virou, percebi que estava a ponto de sair correndo.

- Hey, não está com medo de mim por eu ser "a garota da moinha", está?

Ela olhou para mim novamente e após ficar alguns segundos me encarando abriu mais um de seus sorrisos.

- Não, não estou. Você poderia...

- Eu poderia?

- Deixa pra lá, acho que além de ser ocupada você não mora por perto do pomar.

Ela disse cabisbaixa. Eu morava na fronteira mais deserta do lado direito do pomar, onde não havia nenhuma casa, bem mais perto do que ela imaginava. De qualquer maneira, tive a impressão que ela iria me chamar para algo.

- Tudo bem, a gente se encontra algum dia desses.

Já estava indo embora quando a ouvi falar de novo.

- Verdade?

- O que é verdade?

- Que algum dia nós nos encontraremos.

- Na verdade foi só uma maneira de falar, mas caso queira minha companhia...

- Aí você pode me encontrar aqui. - Ela esboço o sorriso mais aberto que eu vi até o momento. - Eu... eu fico aqui todas as tardes.

- Tudo bem então, algum dia eu venho te fazer uma visita.

- Adeus, garota da moinha. - Ela disse de um jeito inocente e eu suspirei por ter a atitude que teria no futuro, mas ainda assim seria simpática.

- Me chame de Alex.

Dei um sorriso de lado e ela apenas assentiu virando e indo para a entrada dos aposentos da corte e realeza.


	4. Chapter 3

Cheguei em minha casa pouco tempo depois. Meu tio já estava lá, um pouco alcoolizado.  
- Onde estava? - Me perguntou ao me ver entrar.  
- Andando pelo pomar com Rosalinda. - Disse como se tivesse intimidade com a garota, apenas para ver a reação de Philip.  
- Quem é Rosalinda? Alguma de suas paixões? Ou de suas vitimas? - Ele disse, rindo em seguida como se seu comentário tivesse sido engraçado.  
- Rosalinda, a filha do rei. Encontrei ela em uma parte do pomar, procurando algo, talvez.  
- Não pode ser possível. - Ele disse com um sorriso demoníaco, típico de velhos.  
- Descobri que ela se esconde lá.  
- Se esconde do que?  
- Da sua vida. - Eu disse pegando a jarra de água.  
- Você sem dúvida é a melhor caçadora do reino, Alexandra.  
Aquilo não foi agradável de se ouvir, ainda mais sabendo que a caça à qual meu tio se referia era uma menina doce e meiga, Rosalinda.  
Coloquei o copo rapidamente no balcão.  
- Ela não é uma caça!  
- Tem razão. Ela é uma mercadoria, porque caças não dão dinheiro como ela vai nos dar.  
- Também não se trata de uma mercadoria  
- Tanto faz, é só uma garota. O máximo que pode acontecer é ela se traumatizar futuramente.  
Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ouvir aquilo. Eu fui uma garota traumatizada por toda minha vida. Ver a casa e meu pai pegando fogo juntos foi a coisa mais difícil que já aconteceu comigo, me atrapalhou por toda minha vida e era exatamente isso que eu iria fazer com uma garota inocente. Tiraria a inocência do seu mundo de fantasia antes que ele se fosse naturalmente, e era difícil fazer isso, era difícil sabendo a imensa dor que ela teria no futuro.  
Parei de pensar antes que desabasse em choro, já que isso sempre acontecia quando lembrava do meu pai.  
- Como pretende fazer? - Perguntei.  
- Você irá sequestra-la e depois ela ficará no porão.  
- Mesmo com aquela janela enorme?  
- Eu coloquei uma tábua naquela janela, não se preocupe.  
- E quanto tempo isso vai durar?  
- Provavelmente Setembro inteiro. Depois que ela falar sobre a herança nós a devolvemos ao mesmo lugar e você vai cuidar para que ela não conte o ocorrido para ninguém.  
- Como vou fazer isso?  
- Torturando-a.  
Além de rouba-la teria que tortura-la? Não, eu não iria fazer isso.  
- Não vou fazer isso.  
- Sim, vai. - Ele falou com um de seus sorrisos demoníacos enquanto fitava algo.  
- Não, não vou! - Gritei, fazendo-o se assustar.  
- Sim! Vai! - Gritou mais alto com uma expressão realmente brava.  
- Por que faria isso? - Disse enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam na minha face. Não tinha o costume de chorar, mas lembrar de meu pai e ter de torturar uma garota era cruel demais para mim.  
- Você me deve favores Alexandra, eu fui o único que te acolheu quando você estava só. - Ele disse em um tom suave e calmo, mas vindo dele, grotesco. Olhei para ele, as lágrimas ainda insistindo em cair, e ele colocou a mão no meu rosto fazendo uma leve carícia.  
- Alexandra, querida, nossa família sempre foi forte, destemida e alcansava os objetivos que lhe eram dados. Não seja o elo fraco da corrente.  
Aquilo foi a gota. Eu não era fraca, nunca fui.  
Bati na sua mão tirando ela do meu rosto e peguei o canivete que estava em cima do balcão, ele era meu e andava comigo por onde eu ia. Levantei o objeto em direção a Philip, estava prestes a perfurá-lo ou até mata-lo quando me dei por mim. Abaixei o braço, saí correndo em direção ao meu quarto, entrei e tranquei a porta. Chorava incontrolavelmente e ainda com o canivete na mão me olhei no espelho. A maquiagem que eu usava à base de tinta de folhas estava totalmente borrada. Fiquei com pena de mim mesma, mas quando lembrei das palavras do meu tio ataquei o espelho com toda força que pude, caí de joelhos em cima dos cacos e respirei fundo para parar de chorar.  
- Não sou fraca. Não sou. - Disse para mim mesma. - Posso acabar com aquela garota com as mãos amarradas nas costas.  
Então algumas lágrimas ainda caíram e eu lembrei dela e de seu lindo e angelical sorriso.

Flashback on

- Não sei ao certo, mas em uma das missas de domingo o padre disse ao meu pai sobre uma bela moça latina que morava perto da moinha, mas que se mudou...

- Bom, eu sou latina e morava ao lado de uma moinha... O que mais ele disse?

- Disse que a garota andava armada e tinha prazer em ver sangue, dor e sofrimento.

Flashback off

– Sangue, dor e sofrimento. É disso que eu gosto.  
Mesmo naquela situação, achava minha voz demoniacamente linda. Ainda sim lembrava da garota doce e inocente perdida em seu mundinho.  
Dei um grito sufocado pelo meu próprio choro, peguei um dos cacos do espelho e o encostei em uma parte de meu antebraço próxima ao pulso. Afundei e logo em seguida puxei-o violentamente até outro ponto. Joguei o caco longe e visualizei o corte, um lindo corte não muito profundo, nem superficial.  
– Não sou fraca, vou trazer essa garota aqui como um garoto sacrifica seu cordeiro ao completar 13 anos de idade.  
Dei um sorriso e fui tomar um longo banho antes de deitar e adormecer.


End file.
